Como siempre
by Natharell
Summary: Esperar no es fácil. ¿Qué ha pasado con la Orden de Atenea? Secuela postHades


**Notas: **Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con _Saint Seiya _me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y la _Toei._ Yo sólo me dedico a babear los dibujos de Araki Shingo y a fantasear con los personajes.

Este es uno de los últimos fics que escribí de _Saint Seiya_, y debe tener un buen par de años. Pero me sigue gustando (y mira que es raro que yo diga eso). Para cuando lo escribí no había salido nada de la Saga del Cielo (aunque se rumoreaba), así que no lo tiene en cuenta. Es producto de echarle imaginación a la historia, y nada más. No estoy de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas escribas aquí, pero venían bien para mantener el tono y el ritmo. Y, ya por último, me he tomado la pequeña libertad de usar una línea temporal distinta al manga y más pareja al anime porque, lo siento mucho, esos cuerpos no son de niños de trece años.

* * *

****

**COMO SIEMPRE**

_por Natharell_

  
  
Como siempre a estas horas, apenas hay nadie en los pasillos del hospital. Es demasiado pronto como para que comiencen las visitas o la gente venga a las consultas. No son aún las ocho de la mañana, así que cuando entro en el ascensor me encuentro con el personal del nuevo turno, que se dirige a su servicio correspondiente. Siempre he sido observador. Después de todo este tiempo, ya voy conociendo varias caras, e incluso varios nombres. Y algunas cosas más que realmente no me interesan. Es curioso como entiendo cada vez mejor el griego.  
  
Como siempre, la planta está tranquila cuando llego. El turno de noche aguarda impaciente a que el compañero de la mañana recoja el testigo; por eso casi nunca veo a nadie en el pasillo. Es comprensible, después de todo. Las noches son largas y el trabajo a veces duro. Yo no podría trabajar en un hospital. Quizás porque en los últimos años he estado demasiadas veces en uno.  
  
Como siempre, abro la puerta de la habitación despacio, procurando no hacer ruido. Como siempre, no sirve de nada.  
  
- Estoy despierto -dice una voz en el interior. La voz de todas las mañanas.  
  
- Buenos días, Shiryu -digo yo, ya de manera automática, mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la penumbra de la habitación. Hace más de media hora que es de día, pero la habitación sigue a oscuras-. ¿Todo igual?  
  
Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que preguntaba si todo iba bien. Lo hice hasta que llegó un momento en que comprendí que esa pregunta no era adecuada, porque las cosas no iban bien. O no tan bien como deberían. Llegó un momento en que, simplemente, comprendí que era absurdo.  
  
Ya, ya sé. La esperanza.  
  
Ya sabes que soy un caso perdido.  
  
- Todo igual -me responde él. Como siempre.  
  
La luz que entra por la puerta abierta me permite ver como Shiryu se levanta del sillón que ha ocupado durante toda la noche, durante todas las noches, con la misma cara de siempre. Cuando se pone en pie su postura sigue siendo tan orgullosa, tan recta y majestuosa como siempre. Pero sus ojos grisáceos reflejan su cansancio. Cansancio y algo más. Hace mucho tiempo que todos tenemos mirada de anciano, o más bien de aquel que ha visto más cosas de las que desearía. ¿Quién diría que de todos nosotros el único que supera los veintiún años es Ikki? A veces me siento como si tuviese ochenta.  
  
- ¿Algún problema en la noche? -pregunto yo, mientras observo como Shiryu recoge sus cosas.  
  
- Todo ha estado tranquilo -dice Shiryu. En realidad no se por qué pregunto eso siempre, si ya sé la respuesta que voy a encontrarme-. ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos ayer? -me pregunta.  
  
Mi turno es el de mañana. No es que llegásemos a repartírnoslos; simplemente Shiryu se ofreció inmediatamente a vigilarte por la noche, el turno más largo. No sé como, Shun acabó ocupándose de las tardes y yo de las mañanas. Ikki acompaña a su hermano de vez en cuando, aunque yo creo que de alguna forma siempre sabe lo que te pasa. Ikki siempre sabe lo que nos pasa a todos aunque prefiera no demostrarlo. Los demás te visitan también, sobre todo tu hermana. Viene todas las tardes y alguna mañana, cuando puede cerrar la tienda de los que ahora llama padres. Le gustaría venir más, pero por desgracia no siempre le es posible.  
  
Y en cuanto a Atenea... También está al tanto. El cómo es algo que ya no me preocupo en averiguar.  
  
- No hay cambios, Shiryu -le digo. Es mi respuesta de siempre. Al estar aquí todas las mañanas soy yo quien habla con ellos después de que pasen visita, aunque no me dicen mucho, de todas formas. De sus palabras siempre se puede extraer la misma conclusión: la situación no empeora. Me lo han insinuado tantas veces que estoy empezando a plantearme si eso es bueno.  
  
Oigo suspirar a Shiryu, y el cansancio se hace mucho más evidente en su rostro. No lo admitirá jamás, por supuesto, pero está agotado. Hemos combatido contra dioses, nos han golpeado y vapuleado tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta, pero son ya muchos días en el hospital, y es duro. Es muy duro.  
  
- Vete y descansa -le digo. Shiryu asiente con aire ausente, pero no se mueve-. Ya me quedo yo.  
  
Nunca se va hasta que no digo eso. Mientras nos despedimos y observo cómo se marcha, me pregunto si los demás se han dado cuenta hasta qué punto todo esto se está convirtiendo en una rutina. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos así? ¿Son dos semanas? ¿Llevas en esa cama dos semanas, Seiya? ¿O son dos siglos? El tiempo a veces es eterno.  
  
Me dirijo a las ventanas; aunque no las abro. La ola de calor que azota Atenas desde hace varios días hace que la temperatura sea insufrible, al menos para mí. Incluso hay veces en que me resisto a levantar las persianas, pero necesitas saber que es de día. O eso es lo que me gusta pensar, porque muchas veces me pregunto si sabes dónde estás. O si me oyes cuando hablo. Dicen que sí, que es cierto. Que puedes oírme, aunque no puedas responderme, aunque apenas sepamos que estás vivo salvo por unos cuantos pitidos en las máquinas que vigilan tu ritmo cardíaco. Nos han dicho que puedes oírnos a todos. Y que una voz amiga puede ayudarte a volver desde donde quiera que te encuentres.  
  
- Tú lo creerías sin ninguna duda, ¿verdad, Seiya? -mi voz es apenas un murmullo. Como siempre, no obtengo respuesta. La luz entra por la ventana, iluminando la habitación, el mobiliario, la cama, las máquinas, los sueros... Cada día estás más delgado. Más pálido. Cada día que pasa te pareces menos a ti mismo-. Si alguien te hubiera dicho eso, te lo creerías.  
  
Si la situación fuera diferente, serías tú quien estaría hablando continuamente con un cuerpo postrado en una cama. Hablando sin parar. Para ti eso no era difícil. ¿Cómo lo dirías tú? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ¿Qué te respondería yo? Seguramente que no se trataba de esperanza, sino de ser capaz de hablar sin respirar. O algo por el estilo.  
  
Está bien, camarada, aunque yo sea un caso perdido es lo que tú harías.  
  
- ¿Y bien, Seiya? ¿Dispuesto a hacer el vago otro día más? -pregunto-. Podrías abrir los ojos y tirarme a la cabeza lo primero que encontrases a mano. Fallarías, por supuesto, pero sería un todo un detalle por tu parte -te digo.  
  
Como siempre, no reaccionas. No se qué esperaba.  
  
No sabes cuanto odio esto. Sin embargo, sigo hablando. Te cuento como van las reparaciones del Santuario, la vuelta a la normalidad, si se puede llamar así, con unos reaparecidos Caballeros de Oro.  
  
Es verdaderamente extraño, en realidad. El enfrentamiento contra Hades ha dejado nuestro mundo bastante más desordenado de lo que ya estaba; y no me refiero solo a nosotros. En lo personal, aún trato de acostumbrarme a la presencia de los dorados entre nosotros. Atenea perdonó todas las posibles faltas y todo ha vuelto a ser como era antes, como era hace casi dieciocho años, con la excepción de la presencia de Dohko. Reconozco que aún me cuesta aceptar a Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte, pero ayudaron en el Santuario y posteriormente a destruir el Muro de los Lamentos, así que he de admitir que se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Pero, además de eso, existen otros pequeños problemas. Uno de ellos es Aioros.  
  
Trata de imaginarte a Aioria haciéndose a la idea de que su hermano mayor tiene varios años menos que él, a pesar de lo cual se niega a obedecer órdenes de alguien con más experiencia; es orgullo de hermano mayor, supongo. Aioros jamás aceptará que Aioria le diga lo que tiene que hacer. ¿Y qué me dices de Shura? Aioros era su mejor amigo y ahora le saca casi diez años. Y también resulta que ahora tenemos dos caballeros de Geminis, dado que Kanon sigue en el Santuario.  
  
Fuera de este hospital también hay muchas cosas que requieren adaptación.  
  
Claro, que también hay puntos positivos. Tener a dos nativos de Jamir, aún cuando Shion renunció a su armadura en favor de Mu para ser el Patriarca, ha resultado ser bastante beneficioso dado que ahora hay cinco armaduras doradas que crear desde cero. Quizás seis, dependiendo si Atenea aprueba o no eso de crear un segundo Géminis. La fusión de nuestras armaduras de bronce con la de nuestros signos zodiacales ha resultado ser imposible de deshacer. Han dejado de ser dos objetos separados para convertirse en una única armadura. La Orden de Atenea cuenta ahora con cinco armaduras divinas.  
  
- Esto tiene una pequeña inconveniencia, ¿sabes? -te digo, mientras miro por la ventana al mismo paisaje monótono de siempre. El hormigón y el acero no me gustan; echo de menos la estepa-. No tienen muy claro cómo se las van a arreglar para crear las armaduras. Pero lo peor es que he dejado a mi maestro sin ella. No te rías, no tiene gracia. -Ahora no dices nada, pero se bien cómo reaccionarías a un comentario así-. Somos unos desagradecidos. Nos las prestan para derrotar a los dioses y mira como se lo pagamos.  
  
Son palabras de Milo, Seiya. De un comentario que hizo mientras estábamos reunidos, después de una tarde dura colaborando en la restauración del Santuario, antes de esta condenada ola de calor. Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que ayuda a olvidar las penas eso de acarrear trozos de mármol de un lado a otro. Por supuesto, ese comentario solo hizo gracia a los que aún conservan sus armaduras; Aoria lo mandó a paseo con un muy explícito _"cierra el pico, Escorpio"_. Mi maestro no dijo nada.  
  
Quizás mis recuerdos no son correctos, o están influidos por las percepciones de un niño, o simplemente hay algo que se me escapa, pero no lo recordaba tan silencioso. Nuestra relación es, por decirlo de alguna manera, extraña. Siempre será mi maestro, Seiya. No importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, siempre lo consideraré como tal. Pero creo que él no lo entiende así; creo que piensa que siendo mi rango superior al suyo ya no debo considerarle como mentor. Es... es absurdo. Si soy un Caballero Divino es de casualidad. Y, en el hipotético caso de no ser así, soy un Caballero Divino gracias a él, por no recordar que también lo soy a costa suya, en varios sentidos.  
  
¿No hemos demostrado suficientes veces que el rango no significa nada en la Orden de Atenea? A veces envidio a Shiryu, que no parece tener el mismo problema con Dohko. Porque, aunque el ya-no-tan-viejo-maestro, como lo llama Kiki, siga siendo el Caballero Dorado de Libra, su rango es más espiritual que estatutario. Y si bien ha recuperado su antiguo aspecto, todo el mundo sigue profesándole en mismo respeto que antaño. A más de uno se le escapa aquello de "viejo maestro" de vez en cuando. Incluso a Mu.  
  
No sé qué es lo que nos pasa. La relación es cordial, pero me resulta extraña. Sé que debería hablar con Camus. Pero no sé como.  
  
- El día que te dignes a abrir los ojos, pedazo de mula con alas, quizás...  
  
La puerta se abre en este preciso momento, y dos enfermeras entran en la habitación. Me miro el reloj, son casi las diez. Así que me he pasado casi dos horas hablando y no me he dado cuenta.  
  
- Buenos días, señor Kido. -Una de las auxiliares sonríe mientras su compañera empieza a dejar todos los utensilios que van a usar encima de una mesa.  
  
Señor Kido.  
  
Odio que me llamen así.  
  
- Buenos días -respondo, a pesar de todo, mientras me levanto del sillón. Ahora me harán salir al pasillo...  
  
- ¿Tendría la amabilidad de...  
  
- ... salir un momento? -acabo la frase por ella. ¿Por qué se molesta? Ya sé como funciona esto: cuando un sanitario entra, el acompañante se marcha. Ella sonríe algo azorada, quizás he sido muy brusco-. Por supuesto, no hay problema. Vuelvo en un momento, camarada -te digo a ti, antes de cerrar la puerta a mi espalda.  
  
Como siempre, aprovecho la hora del baño para desayunar, o más bien para saquear la máquina de cafés del final del pasillo. Tardarán un rato porque también tienen que curarte, así que tengo tiempo de sobra. No es que el producto sea de gran calidad, pero no quiero bajar a la cafetería y, dado que soy incapaz de tragar nada antes de venir al hospital, para estas horas mi estómago ruge de tal manera que, francamente, me da igual si el café está aguado. De todas formas, hoy me despisté. Me puse a hablar y no me di cuenta de la hora que era.  
  
Vivir para ver.  
  
Te hablamos y te contamos muchas cosas, Seiya, pero, aún en el caso de que las entiendas, no se hasta que punto las sabes todas o qué te han contado los otros. Ni yo mismo comprendo la mitad de las cosas que sucedieron, a decir verdad.  
  
A veces creo que ni siquiera sé cómo ocurrió. La Batalla de Hades fue demasiado precipitada como para recordar los enfrentamientos en su totalidad: mas que nunca era pelear y seguir avanzando. Retengo apenas trazos de recuerdos que acuden a mí estando dormido, y, a veces, despierto. Ciertas batallas, algunos detalles. Sólo una cosa permanece clara: la expresión de mi maestro. La mirada que me dirigió antes de desaparecer. Es curioso que apenas recuerde la muerte de Saori. Es curioso que ya casi haya olvidado que Hades usó a Shun para reencarnar. Sin embargo, no olvidaré esa expresión jamás, aunque no se si esto es bueno o malo. Sólo se que a veces me parece lo único que mereció la pena de verdad de todo aquello.  
  
Isaac tenía razón. He sido un egoísta desde siempre.  
  
Las escenas del enfrentamiento final con Hades aparecen en mi memoria a modo de imágenes sueltas, que apenas tienen coherencia. La espada, las esferas, Atenea y su armadura, y sangre. Sangre cuando la espada te atraviesa. Sin embargo, las emociones asociadas son muy fuertes, demasiado fuertes como para olvidarlas. Miedo. Dolor. Rabia. Pero también recuerdo una orden y que me sentí cansado. Cansado de todo.  
  
Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estábamos todos entre las ruinas del Santuario. Todos. Diosa y guerreros, incluyendo los Dorados. Más tarde, cuando todo pasó, Atenea nos explicó que nos ordenó expandir nuestros cosmos para usarlos, para canalizarlos y traernos a todos de vuelta, para sanarnos. Pero solo funcionó a medias. Shiryu recuperó la vista, yo el ojo... los dorados la vida.  
  
¿Por qué falló contigo? Dohko sospecha que es porque la espada que casi te dio muerte era la de un dios, no el arma de un simple espectro o caballero. Y que, por mucho que lo deseen, los cosmos de cuatro mortales y una diosa debilitada no pueden competir con el poder de uno de los tres dioses que se repartieron el mundo. Por todo eso, ahora Atenea tampoco puede ayudarte, porque matar fue la última voluntad de Hades, aún si se equivocó de objetivo.

No sé hasta que punto están acertados, dado que no estás muerto.  
  
En todo caso, ¿que más da? El resultado no fue el esperado. Y no dejo de pensar que podríamos haberlo evitado. No dejo de pensar que, si ya se sabía que lo de Hades iba a desencadenarse, ¿por qué nadie nos dijo nada? ¿Con qué derecho nos dejaron fuera? Podríamos haber estado preparados, podríamos haberlo previsto todo, podríamos haber trazado una estrategia... Podríamos habernos adelantado. Pero no nos dieron la oportunidad aunque teníamos el derecho.  
  
Lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido. Atenea te sujetaba entre sus brazos, un cuerpo sangrante, moribundo, pero aún vivo, aunque ella estaba demasiado exhausta después de lo que acababa de hacer como para intentar siquiera detener la hemorragia. Sin embargo, nosotros sí reaccionamos.

Si algo nos has enseñado es a no rendirnos, Seiya.  
  
Ni siquiera dimos tiempo a que los Dorados pusieran en práctica alguna de sus dotes curativas, simplemente hicimos lo primero que se nos pasó por la cabeza. Y te trajimos a un hospital. Ikki se encargó del transporte... yo me ocupé de que no te desangraras en el proceso. No sé si sería capaz de repetirlo con tal precisión, pero he descubierto lo mucho que se pueden contraer las arterias a causa de un frío extremo. Por suerte, el plan funcionó.  
  
No sé qué pensarían al vernos aparecer de aquella forma en medio de una sala, ni me importa, pero vieron la urgencia y no hicieron preguntas. Aún hoy, siguen sin hacerlas. O la Fundación ha hecho gala de su poder económico o la leyenda de Atenea sigue siendo fuerte en Grecia, aún hoy.  
  
El resto se resume en incertidumbre, muchas horas de quirófano, más incertidumbre y días eternos en Cuidados Intensivos, sin signos de mejoría. Llegó un momento en que los médicos decidieron que lo único que te mantenía con vida era el respirador, y lo consultaron con Atenea. Y nos volvieron a dejar de lado. ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Por qué nos excluyeron a nosotros de esa decisión, Seiya? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? ¿Por qué somos adultos cuando lo necesitan y niños cuando quieren?  
  
Cuando llegamos al hospital y nos enteramos que habían dado permiso para desconectarte del respirador, comprendimos que Saori jamás había regresado de la batalla contra Hades. Quizás no estuvo allí nunca, quizás murió realmente frente a la estatua de Atenea. No lo sé. Yo solo sé que ella no lo habría permitido jamás.  
  
Ahora tratábamos con Atenea, tratábamos con una diosa que había decidido que dejarte descansar era la mejor opción en aquellas circunstancias, incluso la opción más _humana_. ¿Qué sabe una diosa de sentimientos humanos? Desde entonces, la pregunta que siempre tengo en la cabeza es hasta qué punto nos conoce.  
  
Pero luchaste.  
  
He oído a Shiryu diciendo que Atenea lo hizo precisamente por eso, porque sabía que lucharías. Pero yo no estoy tan seguro. No puedo estarlo después de ver cómo se comporta últimamente. Me gustaría creerlo, pero no puedo.  
  
En todo caso, los médicos te conocían poco. No saben lo cabezota que eres. Comenzaste a respirar solo, y nos diste un poco de esperanza. Te sacaron de aquel infierno de los Cuidados Intensivos y te pasaron a planta, donde nosotros sí podíamos vigilarte personalmente. No nos hemos vuelto a separar de ti, y Atenea no ha vuelto a pisar la habitación, demasiado ocupada dirigiendo su orden y recuperándola para otro posible contratiempo.  
  
Solo espero que, antes de que este se produzca, se digne a comunicárnoslo a nosotros. Es irónico que la relación de la diosa con los Caballeros de más alto rango de su Orden sea tan pésima en los últimos tiempos. Al menos en lo que a mí respecta porque, para bien o para mal, no esta en mi naturaleza el olvidar fácilmente.  
  
Tampoco es que la relación entre nosotros sea muy fluida, últimamente. No hay momento en que podamos estar todos juntos, así que no hemos podido hablar. Y la verdad es que hay cosas que me preocupan. Conozco a Shun y sé que se culpa de todo lo que pasó, incluso si no dice nada. Lo conozco demasiado y por eso no creo que Ikki le vaya a ser de gran ayuda esta vez, porque también creo que se culpa de alguna forma. No sé lo que pasó entre ellos en Hades, pero sí he notado cierto distanciamiento, a pesar de que parecen estar siempre juntos. Me gustaría hablar con ellos pero, ¿a quien intento engañar? La culpa y yo somos viejos conocidos, pero dado que siempre me ha vencido no creo ser el más indicado para dar consejos a nadie, además de que dudo que Ikki lo aceptara. Shiryu es bueno en eso, y sería una buena opción en el hipotético caso de que llegara a hablar con alguno de los dos hermanos alguna vez.  
  
El mejor equipo a este lado de la galaxia, esos somos nosotros. Pero somos un grupo. Algo patético, cierto, casi desmembrado y renqueante, pero un grupo al fin y al cabo.  
  
Desde entonces, seguimos así. Creo que, efectivamente, son dos semanas las que llevas en esa habitación, y no vas ni a mejor ni a peor. Cada día que entro por la puerta espero verte charlando animadamente con Shiryu. Cada día te cuento un montón de idioteces, esperando que abras los ojos. Cada día aguardo la llamada del Cosmos de Shun, comunicándome que has despertado.  
  
Pero nunca sucede. Todo sigue como siempre.  
  
Y no parece que vaya a cambiar. Estoy harto de esperar sentado. No puedo hacer nada salvo hablarte, y eso me desespera aún más. Yo soy el pesimista del grupo, ¿recuerdas? Lo mío no es la esperanza.  
  
Aún así, el vaso del café acaba en la papelera. Aún así, recorro el pasillo hasta tu habitación. Aún así abro la puerta y, a pesar de encontrarte conectado a tantas máquinas como uno pueda imaginar, a pesar de que no abres los ojos ni saludas, me siento en una silla. No tengo derecho a rendirme, tú no lo habrías hecho. Así que me siento cerca tuyo y sigo esperando.  
  
Como siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
